Elena's Cruel Intentions
by Rushmr
Summary: This is my first time writing on FF, so I hope you really enjoy it. This is a one-shot take on how I envisaged the conversion between Christian and Elena. I always knew that Elena was manipulating Christian to go see Ana in Georgia. Elena wanted Christian for herself. This I how I saw the conversion playing out when Elena called Christian after Ana left him.


Elena's POV:

It's been a few days since I last chatted with Christian and encouraged him to go to Georgia. And I have to admit I am really curious as to how the situation played out with his _special girl Anastasia. _The more I think about how into this girl he was, the more I seem to really get annoyed. So I finally pick up the phone and decide to give him a call. Being that it's Saturday, I really didn't expect Christian to answer, but to my amusement he does. Oh well, game face on, here goes nothing.

"Elena" Christian whispers sounding like his usual cold self.

"Christian darling, how are you?" I mutter with the full intent of finding out more about the situation.

"I've had better days Elena. What do you want?" Christian sulkily answers.

"Better days, what do you mean Christian? Is everything going fine with the business?" I ask, knowing fully well that his business is doing great and that I could care less.

"The business is fine Elena. It's… Anastasia…she left me." Christian hesitates barely finding his voice to speak the last few words.

"What do you mean she left you? Was she not thrilled to see you show up in Georgia? I ask calmly. Although I know that deep down I am more than relieved that _this Anastasia_ is now out of his life.

"Georgia went well Elena. She was extremely happy to see me, and truth be told, I was extremely happy to see her too." _Happy, Christian has no idea what it means to be happy I think to myself._

"So what happened Christian, I don't understand?" _Why doesn't he just get on with it, I dying to find out how he got rid of her._

Christian remains silent for a few minutes. Right when I think I'm going to have to manipulate it out of him, he finally begins to speak again. _For Christ sake I hope he gets ahold of himself and stop brooding over this girl._

"She wanted me to …..punish her….to show her how hard it could be. So I did. I thought about what you told me, so I didn't hold back on her. It was...too much for her to handle. She left me shortly afterwards and doesn't want anything to do with me." Christian whispers sounding almost like a sob.

_I roll my eyes at the thought of him letting a girl get the best of him. Besides this Anastasia can't give him what he wants, but I know exactly what Christians wants and I can give him what he need way more than she can._

"Well this is a good thing Christian. It was only a matter of time before she saw the real you. Now that _this Anastasia_ is out of your life, we can find you a nice brunette submissive that's willing to please you and all of your needs. I can come over in an hour or so and we can start working on this right away". _I'll at least play nice for a while before I make my move on him. It's been a long time since any man has pleased me the way Christian has._

"I don't want another fucking submissive Elena. What I want is Anastasia. How could I have been so fucking stupid to punish her like that? She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And now she's gone. I feel like shit for what I did to her. I don't know how, but I will get her back. Even if I have to put the BDSM lifestyle aside. I want Anastasia in my life more than I've ever wanted anything." _Christian practically yells at me and I can tell that he is hanging on to what little control he has._

_How could he have let this girl get under his skin so fast. He is a Dom for Christ sake. I'm really starting to dislike this Anastasia even more._

"Christian darling, get ahold of yourself. Don't be so irrational. Do you really thinking giving up the BDSM lifestyle is best thing to do for someone like you? This is what happens when your needs aren't met properly. Why don't I come over and we can get this all sorted out?" _At least I'll be able to sway him to see that I was the best thing that ever happened to him and NOT ANASTASIA! Now I'm getting all worked up over this girl. Calm down Elena I tell myself._

"No Elena, I'd rather be alone right now… I'll talk to you later." He whispers and hangs up.

_I can't even begin to explain the thoughts in my head right now. He thinks Anastasia is the best thing that has ever happened to him. For Christ sake, I taught him everything he needed. It is because of ME he is master of his universe, NOT ANASTASIA. Surely he's mistaken. I'll give him a weeks' time to calm down and get 'this Anastasia' out of his system. But I will get what I want… and what I want is for Christian to please me like he always has. Any day now Christian will come running back to me when he realize that I am the ONLY WOMEN that can give him exactly what he need! Any day now, I just know it!_


End file.
